The Lost Art of Keeping A Secret
by melloncollie00
Summary: AU. The notorious mayor of Tree Hill, Dan Scott, returns from his trip to Bahamas with a tanned look and a hotnewwife, Brooke Davis. What will happen, though, his girlmagnetson, cannot resist to the sparks, flying in the air? Brucas.
1. Good News for People Who Love Bad News

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill, and I'm not planning to, but if Mark appears out of nowhere and begs me to; you can see my name in the opening credits this season.

I also don't own the title, it belongs to Queens of the Stone Age; i only own my imagination, long nights of nothing, my deep interest in One Tree Hill.

**Summary:** AU. The notorious mayor of Tree Hill, Dan Scott, returns from his trip to Bahamas with a tanned look and a hot-new-wife, Brooke Davis. What will happen, though, his girl-magnet-son, cannot resist to the sparks, flying in the air? Brucas.

**Prologue: **This is an AU, taking place in no other than our very own and only one Tree Hill. The notorious mayor, Dan Scott, has a various list of ex-wives, including Deb Lee and Karen Roe, two sons from marriages, Nathan, who is happily married to Haley James and Lucas Scott, the charming casanova famous for his one night stands and non-exclusiveness. The story, starts with the arrival of Dan's newest wife, the appealing, promiscuous Brooke Davis to town.

BL, eventually, definitely, surely.

**Author's Note:** I've decided to come up with another long fic, this idea seemed so funny and interesting. I hope you guys like it. Moreover, I want to thank my pretty beta, and a great friend **xXCarMinaXx** for stating opinions, correcting my grammar-spelling mistakes and coping up with me in long nights.

**Chapter 1: **

He opened his eyes to an unfamiliar room, and it took only seconds to realize his whereabouts as he searched for something related, with haze-filled eyes. Luckily, the growing sun of Tree Hill shone over the scattered clothes remaining from a hard-night's work; and he smiled victoriously, as if he was a king who had just invaded a forbidden land.

Getting up slowly, in order not to wake the naked woman enveloped with the puckered sheeting and be up against an unpleasant scenario of "promises of being exclusive", he managed to gather his remainders from the day before and headed for the door even without taking a shower to let go of all the mess collected in his body. Because of his deep experience, he dressed up quickly but without any rustle; and as he opened the door to declare his "freedom", the sparkling sun of Tree Hill welcomed him with smiles and lights of self-esteem.

For all those years, 8 to be more accurate, if his sexual activities were thought to start at the very first time he lost his virginity, every woman within a 100-mile radius had known that he was a "player". If he had had a language of his own, there wouldn't be any meanings for commitment, exclusiveness or any synonyms that would end people up in strangled relationships. If he had had a country that he ruled, there wouldn't be any laws about divorce, because people wouldn't get married from the first place. Still, the only thing he owned was his life; and the biggest player in Tree Hill was determined to live it to the fullest, cherish every moment as if it was the last, and due to that, one night stands and friends with benefits were the most suitable partners he owned because after all, a relationship meant "worrying about future" and that was the last thing Lucas Scott could bear.

Now, like every other day in his lifetime, or post-adolescence as he would like to call, he was walking in the deserted streets of Tree Hill like a former-prisoner just released to the outer world of freedom; leaving another woman desperate for some serious-exclusive interaction behind with cries, gossips and regrets. It was his life, and he was loving every minute of it.

He was buried in the gravels of euphoria when the melodic voice of his mobile phone pulled him up.

The monitor revealed a six-lettered name that mostly described responsibility, maturity and boredom altogether; a name that was put for his brother.

Nathan.

Snorting and wondering why Nathan was awake in 7 pm in the morning, after all, it had been a long time since Nathan passed the road of "one night chances", deciding to place a wedding band in a once-naked finger, Lucas pressed the green-button to connect with his brother.

"Where are you?" Nathan's voice seemed concerned and frustrated and it sounded so much like his infamous father, Lucas couldn't help but shiver.

"Good morning to you too, bro. How are you?" Lucas said sarcastically, trying to remain as cheerful and calm as he had been before this phone call.

"No time for witty remarks, Luke." Nathan snapped, "you know that Dan is returning from his trip and we have to be there to greet him."

"Hmmm" Lucas said, relaxed at the fact that this call wasn't made because of a certain emerald-necklace he ordered to flatter an ice-cold-lady whom his best friend Tim thought that Lucas couldn't have sex with. He did, at the end, eventually, inevitably. "You know what, there is a very old transportation system named "cabs", why don't daddy just pick one and experience progress?"

Nathan sighed on the other end of the phone, Lucas could easily visualise his sibling, leaning on the expensive coffee-table Deb had exported from Italy, trying to be calmed down by none other than his wife, Haley.

"Look, Lucas" Nathan said with clear determination. "I don't know if you talked to Dan recently..."

Dan-Lucas-talking: those could be considered as three words that would never be used together in a logical sentence.

"...and I assume you didn't." Nathan paused for a reply and when Lucas said no, he continued "He is coming with a woman he met there and I guess they are serious."

Lucas tried not to burst out laughing, but it was extremely hard, what kind of an opposite sex would "think serious" with his father, the notorious mayor; the greedy, selfish, spoiled brat; who always kept blabbing about Tree Hill's elite and had a strong linguistic ability to lecture Lucas on "expectations and looks" unceasingly.

"Is this some kinda freakin' joke?" Lucas asked, surprised at the fact that somebody, a human being existing in this world wanted to have something to do with Dan other than business relations.

"No, Luke, I know this seems really hard for you, but I guess we should give it a try; after all he is the only woman Dan decided to connect after all those years." Nathan sympathized. "So, I want us, as a family, to greet Dan and Brooke at the airport today. Got it?"

Still, Lucas was now buried in deep dreams about his step-mother, after all, Nathan wouldn't be sharing a house with a so-called-couple, with a Dan Scott who now, officially found his other half.

Lucas even freaked out at the thought of it.

**A/N: Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Greetings from Hell

**Disclaimer:**Nope, still no word from Mark. This can mean only one thing: I won't own OTH. But why? Only god knows.

**Author's Note:**Thanks for all the reviews, guys. I really appreciated it. Here comes the second chapter, hope you'll review!!!! It's a little short, but I promise I'll come up with a really long chapter full of the Brucas thing we've been craving for.

**Chapter 2: ****Greetings from Hell**

People walked past him with laughs of jubilance and looks formed of glitter, carrying their luggage like a bunch of orchids picked up from the gates of heaven; and Nathan smiled at how simple human beings could mount merriment within the presence of the loved-ones. Greeting a relative once said goodbye was fun to watch.

Still, one blond-man with charmingly gleaming blue eyes kept on snorting near, searching for a nearby exit to run away from all this "hypocrisy" he felt since the exact time his brother told him that his father had a new companion near, so that they should act like a normal, loving family. Even for him, this was a difficult task. Being dressed in casual clothes his sister-in-law specially picked for the premiere of their play; Nathan could easily figure out that Lucas neither carried the tears to wave goodbye or the wants to hug the newcomers.

"Cheer up a bit, will ya?" Nathan examined Lucas's eyes to find bits of excitement and curiosity; still his pupils were narrowed in order not to reveal the hidden emotions mingled in his soul.

"I could be having some real-ass fun right now, instead of waiting for the future Mrs. Dan Scott." He said sarcastically, swearing under his breath. Nathan had lectured him about how he should behave towards the newlyweds ("For the first couple of months, he had said, if you're going to be sexually involved with someone, don't bring her home") and Haley had spent hours in front of the mirror, trying to find the perfect combination of clothes to greet their step-mother in delicate etiquette. "It's important to be seen elite and mannered in front of her" she previously remarked, looking at the Louis Vuitton bag she purchased from Paris only a month ago, "she can understand what kind of a family she'll belong to." Lucas tried not to laugh about it, and held himself back from commenting upon Dan's infraction of rules that probably didn't fit the "mannered family" Haley visualized; because as an experienced womanizer, he was fully aware how the opposite sex could turn out to be when they were mocked in front of a crisis.

Haley's high-heeled-shoes ("My Christian Louboutins will be great for that occasion") were clattering on the newly polished floor; and each bang was throwing Lucas far over the edge, reminding him the cannonballs gradually leading to a long-lost-war.

"This way" Nathan broke the silence, testing the active monitor full of flashed-information about the flights. The trio kept walking, and they stopped at the vision of a one very-unusually-tanned and more-unusually-smiling Dan Scott.

"Let the play begin" Lucas said reluctantly.

Then he saw her.

Dan's new-wife-to-be, the Brooke Nathan kept talking about, his new step-mom.

His new step mom???

Lucas Scott, for all those times he spent imprisoned with Nathan and Haley, had never, ever thought of something like that. He had visualized a 40-year-old, overtly-disciplined British lady with a bun and a hilarious accent. He had visualized a pre-mature Elton John and a new-gay Dan Scott who ran away to Netherlands for legal marriage. He had even visualized a green-skinned, enormous-eyed extra terrestrial to kidnap them to Mars, but this, what he was experiencing right now was beyond his perception.

There stood, right behind Dan, holding his hand, a gorgeous brunette with the most beautiful hazel eyes that reminded him of how passion can also hide some primitive forms of tranquility. Her legs were smooth and tanned, and his gaze immediately slipped towards her breasts, that screamed "big and fresh"

Not only Lucas, but the couple standing next to him was staring speechless when Haley woke up from whatever condition she was in and decided to connect with the new-couple

"Hello you two" she said, in a cheerful tone that couldn't hide the overdosed confusion she felt only seconds ago. Turning to the brunette, she reached out and took her hand. "Brooke, right? I'm Haley James Scott, Dan's daughter in law."

"I know, Dan talked a lot about you" Brooke smiled confidently, "so you must be Nathan, then."

Nathan also forced back a smile, and shook her hand, still unable to say a word. Even an optimist like him, couldn't see that was going to happen.

"And this is…" Dan looked at his bewildered son that couldn't take his eyes of off them, well mostly his partner, "Lucas". The lack of excitement and disappointment was clear in his voice. "My youngest son."

Their eyes met all of a sudden, and he couldn't help but place a little smirk on his face after the contact of their hands that touched a little longer than the usual process.

"So you are the unfortunate." he said, not taking his eyes of off her for once, "Welcome to hell."

Yeah, Brooke thought, it was one big hell, because everything inside her was burning like crazy.

------------------------------------------------


	3. Entertaining , Adventurous , Exciting

**Disclaimer:** Mark, call me! I have some pretty good ideas about Season 5! Then I'm sure I'll own One Tree Hill, lol.

**Authors Note: **Thanks for all the reviews you posted! Loved reading them and wanted to continue as immediate as I can. Here comes the 3rd chapter, hope you like it. I also really appreciate if you review after you read!

**Chapter 3: Entertaining, Adventurous, Interestingly Exciting**

"It's by very low-chance that you run into someone that glamorous while on holiday." Dan smiled confidently as he squeezed Brooke's hand. It hadn't been long since the Scott family, now broader with the participation of the fabulous Brooke Davis-Scott who had nearly everyone in the restaurant size her up, women with envy, men with admiration; comforted themselves with an exquisite dinner in one of Tree Hill's elite French restaurants. "But I guess I'm a one fortunate ass"

"I don't know if you're that lucky, Dan" Lucas rolled his eyes, not believing any of the stunts Dan made to impress them, "but you're surely an ass."

After the awkward greeting between the family, after all, nobody expected Dan to come up with a miniature super-model in his arms, the Scotts had driven to the mansion the couple would be staying from now on; and after an hour of packing out and taking a bath to relax, every member was ready to go to a restaurant to celebrate the unexpected occasion and to get to know the new-woman a little bit more. Still, though, Dan seemed to be the only one talking, jabbering, to be more accurate.

"Lucas and his little, goofy remarks" Dan forced back a hollow smile "you should get used to those Brooke, since, unfortunately my dear, you'll be living with him too."

Brooke's eyes again met Lucas's, approximately for the hundredth time since the first meeting, and the little naughty glimpse in his ocean made her question how she would feel about his constant presence in a place she now had to call home. Entertaining, could be one word for an answer. Adventurous, could be another; interestingly exciting would fit perfect.

"So" Nathan interposed, trying to sweeten the usual tension between the father and the son. "How was the weather like up there?"

While Dan kept blabbing about how exquisite the hotel had been ("The staff, amazing, they take every order without hesitation", "You haven't lived until you've tried the risotto there") Lucas was still scrutinising the beautiful brunette who seemed pretty far away from what her husband was talking about. Her once naked finger was now, replaced by a diamond-ring; still its sparkle was nothing compared to the woman wearing it.

He still couldn't make out how an asshole like his father could capture a woman that defined sex-appeal from head to toe; it usually was his skill. People always told him that there was something irresistible about the Scott men, yet Lucas had never thought Dan would be included in that group. Even Royal could be a member of the "Charm Club", but Dan's application would be declined immediately.

"You don't say much, Brooke" Lucas urged, a careless smirk fitting in his face "bored of being with Dan already?"

"Watch that mouth of yours!" Dan retorted; attacking the few spoonful of the tiramisu left in his plate, trying not to create another battle against his son in front of his spouse, and all the people examining the shiny-diamond glittering in Brooke's hand. "Sorry, dear" Dan turned to Brooke, who still hadn't said one word, "Lucas still couldn't get out of his juvenile delinquency."

To tell the truth, Brooke Davis, now Davis-Scott; couldn't remember if she had times which were more tedious than this. Nathan had proven that he was the biggest drip since the invention of water; Haley was just a little girl trying to compete with the socialite who was destined to fail; and Dan…was the usual Dan, making every effort to impress.

Lucas, the gorgeous handsome with that athletic body Brooke couldn't help but shiver each time she excogitated, seemed like the only one who knew what "fun" was, but he remained constant in his chair; making witty responses after everything Dan said; and it was clear that he had been eyeing a ginger for some time.

Gaiety, in this town, was bound to happen without her, if it virtually existed.

"I'm really glad to be here" Nathan beamed, trying his best to shorten the long silence caving in like a thick-grey cloud. "As a family"

Haley placed her head on Nathan's shoulder, her long auburn hair falling onto his chest. Dan stared dreamily at a certain point in the horizon; and Lucas winked at the ginger, which transported her phone number on a piece of napkin with a waiter.

Brooke, sat still; trying to find words to describe how she felt.

Entertaining….yeah, right.

"Sexual position knowledge…" he paused for a minute to process, causing the man on the end of the phone to sigh with excitement and curiosity "6 out of 10, not very brilliant; but definitely impressive."

The crack of laughter echoed on the deserted streets of Tree Hill that were accompanying him after another night of mind blowing sex; and Lucas Scott, after screwing the ginger-in-the-restaurant's brains out, had called his best friend Tim Smith to make an evaluation of the encounter; a habit of his since the junior year in high school.

"Open-minded?" Tim asked, waffling; under the influence of intoxicating alcohol. Being the second-ranked clubber in Tree Hill, Tim Smith surely, couldn't be expected sober in the middle of the night.

"Not really" Lucas sighed, "I've offered some role playing and stuff; but the bitch wasn't into them. For a woman picking one night stands out of restaurants, she acted a lot like a prude."

"Dannie" Tim hiccupped, the raucous sound of trance music in the background, "so I guess I won't be fucking her, then. What's her average, by the way?"

"Let me see…" Lucas calculated "She deserves a 5 out of 10, all these moans were unavoidable, but nothing more; can be used as the final of a boring day."

"Speaking of which…how did it go with your step mother?" Tim asked, "Did her honey box turn out to be the Adam's apple?"

Lucas, clearly surprised by Tim's memory despite the amount of probable Bacardi running in his veins, paused for a minute, replacing all the previous memories about the inept ginger with the hot as hell woman he left with Dan hours ago. As the details of her perfectly created body ("God must have milled her clay in a spare time", his inner evil whispered) were visualized in his mind, he couldn't help but wonder the grade she would get from a sexual performance; because that attitude definitely shouted: "sex appeal"

"She seems fine" Lucas retorted, trying to hide the sudden excitement the reveries of Brooke Davis…-Scott ("God, it is hard to say") brought him. "Not very talkative, though."

"She must have saved all her voice for the christening night, you know what I mean" Tim exclaimed, after one hiccup and another. "Wonder how their night has been."

It didn't took long for those words to catch Lucas senseless, the visions of Brooke and Dan together in the master bedroom, alone, naked, sweaty became hazy blurs. He still was clueless about what Brooke found in Dan ("probably money, being a part of the Tree Hill elite, parties and club meetings") and the reality of his father, the asshole, being married to a live-sex-bomb was beyond irritating. Of course, as newlyweds they wanted to spend some time together; yet Lucas still wondered why and how.

"Have to go." He suddenly managed to say, waking up from the blurry dreams. "I'll call you later."

The click of the key was louder than his usual style, and he couldn't help but startle. After all, for all those years Lucas Scott had gotten used to catty and silent actions; and reached for his bedroom, sometimes drunk, sometimes with two girls half-naked, without getting caught.

Still, he was surprised that no light was turned on to this overt-sound; but other voices echoing in the room made their way through his ears. Moans and sounds of husky breaths were dispersing from Dan's (now, formally and sexually, Dan and Brooke's) room, and he felt a really, really hot breeze lingering through his body as he heard a very, very sexy "uh" touching every inch of his ears. He definitely had to get a cold-shower.

As the cold water poured on his very-aroused body, Lucas could feel his hardness to calm down a little, despite the unceasing thoughts about Brooke's moan in his mind. He wondered how she managed to define sex appeal that correctly and sexily and what kind of a woman she was. Maybe she was a wealth-seeker, maybe she was just attracted.

Or maybe, she was a little bit adventurous.

Wrapping the towel around his hips, Lucas got out of the bathroom; but he knew he had to make a journey that also included a certain bedroom, as he felt a sudden urge to go up and check the newly-christened duo. He didn't know why, after all, he would probably find them cuddling and smiling goofily, ("Dan? Yeah, right", he thought), but still, he wanted to see Brooke there- in her natural environment.

He peeked through the half-open door only to see a naked Dan -fortunately, wrapped in not so clear mattress, sleeping soundly; but the other half of the bed was empty.

"Looking for someone?"

Lucas turned to a smirking Brooke Davis…-Scott leaning on the wall. She was wearing a black dressing gown that exposed a very good view of her cleavage; and he was sure she felt his eyes slithering on her long-tanned legs. The cold shower turned out to be a waste of time as his heart started to pound a little faster than the average.

Yet, everyone knew Lucas Eugene Scott was a professional.

He took a few steps closer.

"Well, I heard some" he paused, pretending to be trying to find a word "_singing, _coming from the room and wanted to check if everything was ok."

Brooke smiled genuinely, twisting a bunch of his brown-hair; her eyes also testing Lucas back. The sight of him, wet, a towel wrapped loosely around his hips was not doing her any good.

"Yeah" she whispered to his ear. "Dan and I had a little…" she also paused for the same effect. "_Live_ _performance._"

Lucas narrowed down his eyes, smiling back "how is he, then, for a person who has been _solo_ for so long?" He locked his eyes on hers, the naughty beams shining.

"He is well damn fine" Brooke whispered back. "I think he owns many awards." God, she thought, his blue eyes reflected everything that was related to fun; and Brooke…well she was a fun-seeker, it was in her genes.

"All the Grammies in this house are mine, babe" Lucas started to walk, leaving Brooke in awe. "You'll see."

Brooke stood there speechless, as the muscular man made his way towards his own bedroom, every single inch of his body glowing with perfection with every move. Trying to calm the hotness down, she pressed her body against the cold wall; and thought about something that could describe what the hell that just happened.

Exciting, could be one word, interesting could be another.

Interestingly exciting would fit perfect.

**A/N: Please Review!!!**


	4. Come on Closer

**Disclaimer:** I will own One Tree Hill when sun rises from the west.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the lovely reviews, guys! They really made my day:) So, here comes the fourth chapter- hope you like…you know what to do after you read :)

**Chapter 4**

**Come On Closer**

Brooke didn't know how much time she spent in front of the frying pan; her eyes were fixed on it as if the gazes could cast a magical spell and call an omelet into being in a flash. Yet, neither the pair of eggs standing silently on the marble nor the frighteningly- dark pan was moving an inch.

She was startled with the harsh sounds of footsteps ascending the stairs; and couldn't help but laugh at her image; in the first official morning of her marriage, Brooke Davis must have prepared a full-tray of breakfast, including an omelet which was now in the form of plain eggs, to serve her husband, Dan Scott, who should be sleeping after a long night's work. Yet, she was caught in the middle of doing nothing but trying to figure out how to get used to "cooking" and being a part of what everyone called a kitchen.

"Morning"

Lucas Scott's deep voice was the perfect factor to complete this disaster.

"Hey" Brooke turned to a sleepy Lucas rubbing his eyes to clear up the image. For all those years, Lucas was used to waking up to a deserted mansion, left isolated by his so-called father because of all the administrative shit he had to do. Normally a Mexican maid would prepare some snack for him, before he would sneak out not to get caught by the usual one night stand waiting for some special treatment. Today, however, no naked body was half-asleep in his master bed, and one girl was staring at a pair of eggs.

"Bored with Dan already?" Lucas stepped towards Brooke.

Brooke couldn't help but smile, no matter what; Lucas always had something to say. "Actually, I was trying to cook for Dan, but me and the kitchen…we are not meant to be." She examined the spatula in detail, trying to process what type of an action that an appliance like that could incur. Helplessly, though, she put it on the table, clearly not able to determine its ability.

"Don't say you never cooked scrambled eggs and bacon before." Lucas said, this time, unable to hide his surprise. "It's like…." He paused to find the exact words… "Dan without his Cheshire cat smile and a foolish attitude. It's like…Dan without Dan."

"And here is a beloved son." Brooke smirked. The constant competition between the father and the son made this dull country a little bit interesting. "And, yeah, I haven't even touched a pan if that's what you want to learn." She rolled her eyes, not caring a bit.

"So what did you do, then Paris? Eat outside? Find a jerk to pay the bills?"

"I always found someone to cook for me" Brooke smiled victoriously; obviously Lucas had no idea how convincing she could be, but he would learn, eventually. "Will you help me or not?" she asked demandingly.

"Why in earth would I want to help you?" Lucas asked back, after all, the meal was going to be prepared for his ass of a father and he would kill himself rather than to spend time trying to satisfy Dan's needs. "As long as you won't stab him to death or poison his drink…I won't be in it."

"Do it for me" Brooke whispered, shrugging. "I want to start my day as a brilliant wife and I don't want to screw it." She bent her head down waiting for Lucas take down his guards.

She looked at him with puppy eyes and saw something in that ocean-like blue soften. "Fine" Lucas snapped, trying to put some anger into words but fun revealing him in a comfortable way.

Brooke sat on the chair and watched how Lucas cracked the eggs into the frying pan. For an average single, a wealthy Tree Hill socialite that was grown up with maids and servants and probably was used to service coming from friends with benefits, he seemed like an expert. Adding some pepper into the emulsion boiling slowly, Lucas searched for some savor to spice up the omelet a little bit.

He, then poured some fresh orange juice into a glass and cut a piece of cheese into slices. "Dan likes caviar a lot." He murmured, "but unfortunately, we have none."

Brooke smiled at the image of Lucas losing himself while cooking. Like everything, his confidence was a dominant factor in the kitchen too. How he swayed towards the room, the figures he made while mixing up the jam, how he cut the bread- everything was very artistic and aesthetic.

Suddenly, Lucas woke up from the reverie he was dwelling in.

"Hey" he shouted "What are you doing there?"

Brooke blushed all of a sudden, was she too obvious? "I was just…" she tried to mumble, but words seemed so inept in describing what she had been doing previously… watching and maybe…admiring Lucas.

"Come and help me will you?" Lucas said, "I'm not going to do all your work"

Taking a deep breath, Brooke stood up to cut down the tomatoes lying on the marble. Using a knife was hard for someone who hadn't cut anything but steak in her life, but getting caught on the act by no one other than her husband's son was harder.

"Come on closer" Lucas said, showing her how to use a knife properly…for the purpose of making a decent looking salad. Their hips interacted as Lucas's hands grasped hers to show the actions she should make while using a knife. His breath was lingering on her neck, and in that very hot day, Brooke felt she needed a cold shower. Unconsciously, she leaned towards Lucas and was surprised when he didn't resist back. His eyes were locked on the tomato slices lying deadly on the marble, and his fingers movements reminded Brooke of lust, she couldn't help but think how those long fingers would move on her skin…touch her belly…caress her breasts…

"Damn I cut my finger" Brooke immediately woke up from the lustful musings invading reality. A small line of blood was gushing from the cut skin, and it was really amusing how that tiny cut could hurt that much. It was like betrayal, felt tiny and unimportant in the beginning, but was able to form heartbreaks of chaos. Brooke had promised Dan she would never do that, even think about another man. She put her fingers under the cold water as Lucas opened the fridge to get some ice. God, she thought, erasing all the past reveries, suddenly, preparing breakfast didn't seem like such a good idea.

"Wow you cannot even find that in Ritz-Carlton" Lucas looked at the tray admiringly, despite the long list of women he had spent the night with- no one had bothered to prepare a decent breakfast like that to him- but after all, he hadn't promised full time commitment to them like Dan did to Brooke. "The orange juice sucks there anyways."

"Thanks Lucas" Brooke smiled to put a quick kiss on his cheek. The moment her lips touched his silky skin though, she felt a little butterfly flying through her body only to stop and sit in the middle of her stomach. Ignoring the unusual sensations growing inside ("It is the appreciation of help coming from a good friend" she immediately justified) she held her tray up high. "You wanna come and see his reaction?"

Their eyes met for a second, and surprisingly, Lucas's usual sparkling twinkles were replaced with icy-cold blue icebergs. "You go. His thank you may not be very proper for me to see." He turned to the kettle to boil some more water.

"You sure?" Brooke wasn't fool enough to see a cloud of disappointment floating through the air. She sure definitely didn't want to push Lucas off, there was something in him that she couldn't even try to resist.

"Yeah and I have to meet Nikki in a short time." He snapped back, replacing the lost and happy Lucas with the hot-bachelor Lucas Scott with the bad-boy reputation.

Nodding her head in regret, Brooke climbed upstairs, hoping she wouldn't have to deal with Lucas's unbalanced characteristics that chaotically. Once he was really charming and caring, and the next second, well his charm was no less but he was definitely not the friendly guy she loved spending time with, even when her finger was causing terrible amounts of pain.

"Hey honey" Brooke chirped after she opened the door. Dan was lying half-asleep on the bed, his naked body covered by the puckered and dirty sheeting, the remainders of the night lying untidily on the carpet. "Time to wake up."

Dan's eyelids slide open for a minute, trying to realize the whereabouts and adjust to the hazy blur with a sincere-looking smile covered half of his face. Yawning, Dan sat stiff on the bed. Yet in a moment, his happiness turned to shock.

"Wait" he yelled suddenly, causing Brooke to jump. "What time is it?"

"It must be 10 am, why?" Brooke asked, it was definitely not the reaction she was expecting after such a delicate breakfast tray.

"Shit, I'm late to work." Dan got up immediately, running towards the bathroom. Brooke had no idea how long she just stood there holding a tray full of the delicatessen Lucas worked on and the special vase containing orchids but in a short time, Dan Scott, the mayor of Tree Hill was dressed up, ready to go to work.

"Which one do you think I should wear?" Dan showed her two ties.

Brooke remained silent for a minute before she talked. "Red will be better for you."

Dan examined the pair of ties in his hands. "I think I'll go with the pink."

He immediately tied and suited himself and before admiring his view one more time on the mirror, Dan Scott took a slice of tomato to stuff in his mouth. "Brooke" he said before opening the door to go out. "You should know, I hate omelets."

All she could do was a small nod of her head and he was gone…

Then suddenly, that little cut in her finger didn't seem to hurt that much.

**A/N: Please Review!!!**


End file.
